Champion of the Shinigami
by King Namikaze
Summary: Remake. At a young age Naruto is adopted by the Shinigami. Now he is travelling the Elemental Nations and is saving anybody from the darkness. God-Like Naruto. Naruto/Harem.
1. Leaving the Village

Author's Note: I just rewrote the first chapter AGAIN so I hope it is alright.

Harem List: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, and maybe more. If you have suggestions then please tell me. Not Sakura or Karin.

* * *

A six-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, was running through the Hidden Leaf Village. For normal children they would be running for fun and games. But this boy wasn't. No, he was running away from a bloodthirsty mob that had all sorts of weapons. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and this has happened nearly every day of his life for reasons unknown to him. They have been chasing the young child for over an hour and the boy was feeling exhausted. The boy looked around to find an escape and only saw one, the village's gate. He mustered as much energy as he could and ran. The second he left the village the mob stopped and cheered shouting about how they ran the Demon out of the village. No one noticed when a ninja ran through the gates at an incredible speed.

Naruto continued to run as fast as he could with tears falling from his eyes 'Why do they do this to me!?' he shouted in his mind 'I haven't done anything so WHY!?' He stopped at a tree and panted as he leaned against it. He was about to start walking again until he heard a twig snap and a chill running down his spine. He quickly turned and shouted, "Who's there!?" He heard the person walk out from behind the trees. He looked and saw it was one of the ANBU that the Hokage usually orders to protect him "Bear? Bear! Please help me!" shouted Naruto. He stopped however when he saw the man unsheathed the sword from his back "B-Bear?"

"Demon" he said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Finally I can kill you. After all these years I had to protect the one that killed my entire family!" he shouted "No more. Today I will kill you!" with that he swung his sword and Naruto was very lucky to fall over otherwise that would have decapitated him. But then he wasn't fast enough to avoid the stab to the heart

"W-Why?" asked Naruto with blood pouring form his mouth.

"Because you are the Nine-Tailed Fox," he whispered whilst twisting the blade putting Naruto in even more pain before his body went limp. Seeing his work done, Bear took out his sword and cleaned it to make sure there was no sign of any blood. When he done that he walked back to the village rather than jumping through the trees, all the while grinning under the mask.

Naruto lifeless body just laid there in a pool of his blood before a shadow passed over him. The person scooped Naruto up into their arms, not caring about the blood, and walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was in his office doing paperwork. Just as he was finished the door opened and he looked confused seeing a woman dressed in white with patches of red carrying something "Can I help you?" he asked.

The woman had long flowing white hair and sapphire blue eyes glared at him "Yes can you please explain to me why I found this poor child lying in the middle of the forest with a stab wound in his heart?"

This caught the man off guard. He stood up and looked at the child, only to gasp and pale "N-Naruto?"

"He is fine, I healed him and because of the Kyuubi's chakra he is fully healed," she said still glaring at the aged man.

The second she finished her sentence Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "How do you know of the Kyuubi?" he demanded.

Unleashing her killing intent the woman's glare seemed to intensify. She shouted, "I was the one that sealed the beast inside of him!"

Shocked Sarutobi could blink "What? You sealed it? Then what did Minato do?"

"He summoned me" was all she said.

Hiruzen thought over what she said. Minato could only summon toads and it was pretty clear that she was not a toad. She also said she sealed Kyuubi, but the only thing that helped Minato seal the Kyuubi was "Shinigami?"

"Yes" she said looking at him "I am the Shinigami that sealed the beast and took Minato's soul"

"...You look different from what I saw" was the random thing Sarutobi said.

The Shinigami just glanced at him before turning back to Naruto "What you saw was just my Death Form"

"Do you have a name? I doubt your name is Shinigami," said Sarutobi getting a small laugh from the woman.

"You're the first person in a long time that asked for my name. It's Shihana"

"Death flower? A fitting name" chuckled Sarutobi before turning serious "Can you tell me who did this to Naruto?"

"No but that is also the reason I am here" was Shihana's reply "I wish to adopt him"

"...What?"

"I am to adopt Naruto as my son. I have seen the life he has and I am disgusted. But because of his life I believe I have found my Champion"

"What do you mean?" asked the Hokage.

"Ever since he was born he has had hundreds of assassination attempt on his life, he has been chased by a mob and beaten till near death. Most of his life would traumatise even the most steel-hearted of people. The reason I have chosen him as my Champion is because even through the life he has, he is still the most pure hearted" she finished with a gentle smile that made the old man smile as well.

Sarutobi tried to think of a way to keep Naruto in the village. He thought it would be what Naruto's parents wanted, but all he could think about was what the villagers have done to him. "Are you going to take him away?" he sighed in defeat, knowing she will take him.

"Yes. I will train him for a number of years. I don't want him living in this god forsaken village and with me, he will have a better life," she explained.

"Very well" said Sarutobi happily "I hope you give Naruto a better life"

"I will," she replied.

It was this time that Naruto woke up "Ugh...what hit me?" he asked no one in particular.

"A sword to the heart but that doesn't matter right now," said Shihana.

"Old man? Why am I here and who is this?" asked the small blond child.

"Well Naruto this woman here is Shihana and she will be adopting you," said Sarutobi happily.

"Adopting?" repeated Naruto.

"Yes Naruto. It means that I will be your mother if you'll let me" said Shihana with a gentle smile.

"W-Why?" asked a hesitant Naruto. This isn't the first time that this has happened and ended up with the family trying to kill him.

"Because I want to give you a happier life. I knew your parents and they would want me to adopt you"

"I have parents?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes and I will tell you about them later" she said getting a worried look from Sarutobi.

"Is that wise?" asked the aged leader.

"It is about time he knows the truth" she replied. Shihana looked at Naruto "Do you want me to be your family Naruto?" she asked.

Tears poured from Naruto's eyes as he jumped into his new mother's arms crying into her shoulder "Mom!" he shouted. Sarutobi just watched happily at what he was seeing.

* * *

The next morning we find Naruto, Sarutobi, and Shihana at the front gate "Well Naruto are you ready to go?"

"Yeah and I'm going to miss you Old Man" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well you can still visit if you want and I will treat you to all the ramen you can eat" said Sarutobi.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Naruto with glee.

"Let's go Naruto, it's time to leave" said Shihana.

"Ok mom" he said with a smile "Bye old man!"

"Good bye Naruto" he said giving the child a warm hug. Letting go Naruto ran to his mom, took her hand, and walked out of the village happy to have a family. Sarutobi just watched whilst thinking _'I am sorry for the life you have had Naruto but now...I hope it will be better'_

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope it was alright and that FinalKingdomHearts finds it satisfactory.  
Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Author's Note

I apologise for this but I have put this story on hiatus for the foreseeable future. It will not stay like so do not worry.

The reason I am doing this is because I am making crossover movie stories and it is taking up all of my time on FanFiction so I cannot work on anything else for now. Until I am finished my movie crossovers or just feel like working on the story, then this story shall not be updated.

If you have any suggestions for my stories then please PM me, do NOT leave a review. There is a list on my profile of the movies.

Not that it will be crossed over with Naruto, he will be paired with someone, and I do not do horror unless there is an exception. I do not do yaoi and I shall not do harems for this.

Again I apologise for this.


End file.
